


Salve

by 93rdfragment



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/93rdfragment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk woman's comfort. (genderbent kaisoo drabble for IWD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salve

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin = Jungeun, Kyungsoo = Kyunghwa
> 
> There's a brief mention of two members of Mamamoo and three members of Red Velvet.

Jungeun molds herself further into the couch as the night progresses. She watches as her friends lose their bearings and sense of balance with each drink of soju. The television is still playing on some channel no one is paying attention to. Even she's abandoned looking at the bright colors flashing from the screen.

Byulyi and Wheein are dancing to the beat spewing out of their mouths. Their infectious laughter bounces throughout the room. Seulgi, Seungwan, and Sooyoung are harmonizing on the other couch. It's shorter than the one Jungeun is sitting on so their legs pile on top of each other without care. They coax Kyunghwa into joining them from her seat beside Jungeun. At this point, it's the chaos before the slumber.

As the energy dwindled and sleep lulls everyone to calm, Jungeun sips the last drop of soju from her bottle. Everyone else is sprawled across the haphazardly thrown mattress on the floor except for Jungeun and Kyunghwa. They volunteered to sleep on the couches earlier. Although, it seems they'll be sleeping on just one couch with Kyunghwa already draped across Jungeun's lap.

Jungeun is startled when fingers push her shirt up above her ample breasts. Full lips attach themselves on the prominent light-skinned scar across her brown-skinned stomach. Her voice comes out in a stilted whisper, "Kyung?"

"There," Kyunghwa kisses it again, murmuring against Jungeun's skin. The alcohol slurs her speech a little. "Now it won't hurt anymore. I kissed the pain away."

The words pull at Jungeun's heart to make it ache. The terrible memories she keeps from surfacing wash over her like cold water. She could feel her body weaken underneath the illusive fists and knife. But Kyunghwa's pale fingers dance across her chest and stomach as they slide her shirt down again. The touch grounds her to reality and persuades her tears to fall. The harsh voices disappear underneath Kyunghwa's beautiful singing.

Kyunghwa pauses and looks up with a warm smile. "Jungeun is safe. I'll beat up anyone who hurts you again. And I'll always kiss the pain away."

"I know you will." Jungeun struggles a little to reply, her throat constricting from emotion. She threads her fingers through Kyunghwa's silky hair. Her own hair might be as silky if she didn't bleach it to pale pink. She smiles when Kyunghwa snuggles against her stomach again. "Love you, Kyung."

"Love you too, Jungie."

**Author's Note:**

> You can view their relationship whichever way you want, be it friendly or romantic. I simply wanted to write women taking comfort in and with each other. Happy International Women's Day! To all the women reading this, you are strong, smart, and beautiful. The world will bring you down but you can rise above every hurt and problem. You're amazing!


End file.
